


Phil Coulson: The Cunning Linguist

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Future Fic, Inhumans (Marvel), Inspired By Tumblr, Naked Male Clothed Female, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Stockings, Undercover, Watchdogs (Marvel), Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy and Phil are enjoying the benefits of an extended undercover op.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pippypaleopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippypaleopath/gifts).



> Inspired by some gifs I saw on Tumblr. (Yeah, I look at NSFW gifs.)

Daisy is a little surprised to discover that Phil loves going down on her – not because she thinks he's selfish, she knows better than anyone that he's not – but because, in her experience, most guys prefer to receive oral than give it.

Right now she's sitting atop a low cupboard in the bathroom of the safehouse they're staying in, and he's stark naked – he'd been intending to grab a shower – while she's still mostly dressed. Admittedly her white shirt is hanging open, her bra is unfastened and shoved up off her breasts so that he could suck on them before, and her skirt is hitched up to her waist. Her legs are spread wide, knees bent, and Phil's hands are clasping her stocking-clad thighs as he eats her out with a relentless dedication that is just as sexy as the fact he's naked and hard and making her come. She clutches at his head, her back arching as another orgasm hits her. She thinks this is the fourth, or it may be the fifth – she's kinda lost count. She scrapes her nails across his scalp, then pulls his head back, eliciting a soft whine of discontent.

"Phil," she calls, chest heaving as she fights for breath.

He lifts his head, his mouth and chin glistening with her juices. "Daisy?"

"You need to fuck me now, Phil," she tells him, and he moans with desire, his left hand dropping from her thigh to curl loosely around his rock hard cock.

He nods, then lifts her down off the cupboard, holding her steady when her legs wobble a bit: this is the worst case of jelly knees anyone's ever given her. She loves it. She loves him. And she's known for a long time that he loves her, although it had taken most of that time for her realise that him loving her meant sex: making love in the early morning, all gentle caresses and soft whispers; hard fucking after a successful mission, or a stressful one; sneaky quickies in dark corners of the base (the no Human-Inhuman fraternisation rule's still in place, after all). This is the best kind of sex though – the two of them staying in a safe house while they're running an undercover op (hence Daisy's outfit), and able to fuck whenever or wherever they want.

He finishes undressing her, taking a moment to run his palms up her legs before he gets her stockings off, and if Daisy wasn't already (frankly dripping) wet, that gesture alone would definitely make her wet.

She turns her back on him, and leans against the wall, her face resting in the crook of her left arm.

"Daisy," he groans, and presses his body against hers, his rigid cock slipping between her thighs as he slides his hands up her torso to cup her breasts. She thinks it's funny that she'd never noticed before how big Phil's hands are – not until he started getting them on her breasts. 

She moans as he squeezes and kneads her flesh, then reaches down with her free hand and guides his thick prick into her slick heat. They both moan as he fills and stretches her, and she finds herself hoping that she never gets used to this, or rather, that she never grows complacent. (She suspects that won't happen, though – she's too used to losing things to ever be complacent about whatever she does get.)

"C'mon Phil, fuck me," she says in a stern tone, which she knows he loves. 

He groans again, more loudly, then begins to thrust as he continues to fondle her breasts, pinching her nipples and rolling them between finger and thumb. She pushes her ass back against his groin as he thrusts forwards, and they fall into sync so easily. 

"Yes, Phil," she gasps. "Yes."

Eventually his hands drop from her breasts to her hips and he holds them tightly as he really puts his back into fucking her deep and hard until she comes again, and then he comes even harder. To her Inhuman senses, it's as if an explosion takes place as the vibrations of his orgasm blast through his body and into hers. 

They collapse against the wall, or rather she does, and he collapses against her, waiting for their racing hearts to calm, their ragged breath to even out, and then he steps back, his cock slipping from her, and turns her around so he can kiss her, soft and tender, a nice contrast to the frantic fucking.

"Shower?" he asks, and she nods.

"And then food and sleep," she says, and he nods back, then slides his left hand into right to lead the way over to the shower.

Dinner is bowls of soup and grilled cheese because they're both too tired for Phil to spend time on something elaborate. This op looks set to be a long grind, which on the one hand is a good thing as the longer they're away from the Playground, the happier Daisy is, but on the other hand, the longer the op goes on, the longer Daisy's away from the field and who knows how many Inhumans are dying out there. Because no matter what 'Jeff' says, SHIELD is _not_ doing a good job of protecting Inhumans.

Phil loads up the dishwasher, then they make their way upstairs to their bedroom, and within minutes of her head hitting the pillow, Daisy's out like a light.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

"I love you in a field suit," Phil says, his breath hot on Daisy's neck as he nuzzles below her ear, "but you look fantastic in this office wear."

She snorts. "You're only saying that because I'm wearing stockings," she teases.

"Mmm." He runs his palms up her legs from her knees to her thighs, and she automatically parts her legs as she sits on the desk in the home office of the safehouse. She feels him unfastening a couple of the buttons on her white shirt, although she notices he doesn't bother unbuttoning the navy jacket of the suit she's wearing. Her breasts are threatening to pop out of the shirt, it's so tight – part of the whole undercover persona: 'Lacey' is a young woman who enjoys a good time, and while the guys are busy gawping at her boobs, they don't notice Phil (using tricks she's taught him) is grabbing their data. 

He rucks her skirt up to her waist, dragging the palms of his hands up her legs in a slow, teasing fashion as he inches the fabric higher. Eventually her lower body's completely exposed, and he rubs his middle finger down her slit.

"Already wet, Daisy," he says, smirking.

She can only moan – a delicious shiver running through her from the friction of the damp silk of her thong rubbing against her shaved mound. He shifts the silk aside and rubs the pad of his finger over her clit before sinking his finger into her. He quickly adds a second, his mouth hot and hungry as he kisses her while fingering her to an orgasm.

As soon as she's recovered enough she grabs his tie and tugs him closer, then she unbuckles his belt, unfastens his pants, and tugs his swollen shaft free. "Fuck me, Phil," she orders, and he groans.

He yanks the wet thong off, dropping it to the floor, then shoves his cock into her, hard and fast, and Daisy cries out, then wraps her legs around his waist, pinning his body against hers. He grunts, then begins to thrust, and she thinks about how much he must like her in these office suits because they've fucked far more often while fully or semi clothed than they'd ever done before they started this op. She grabs the back of his neck and pulls him down into a frantic, messy kiss, and he moans into her mouth, then picks up the pace of his thrusts. She comes twice more before he empties himself into her.

They end up sprawled across the desk, Daisy on her back, and Phil lying over her. "I bet you wanna do this back at the Playground," she observes once she has enough breath to speak.

"On Jeff's desk," he says with a filthy chuckle.

"Phil," she gasps. "You're a very bad man. I love you."

He laughs, then lifts his body from hers, before helping her off the desk. He retrieves her thong, then they make their way upstairs to shower (separately). When Daisy comes out of the bathroom, Phil's lying on the bed, still stark naked, and he smirks when she catches his eye.

"Weren't we going out for dinner?" she asks.

"We still can," he says, "but I fancy having dessert first."

She raises her eyebrows at him. "Oh yeah?"

"Mmm, yeah. Put your stockings on, and then come and sit on my face."

Daisy is startled by how arousing that image is as soon as he puts it in her head, and she doesn't hesitate to grab a pair of stockings. She lifts her right foot and rests it on the end of the bed, then fixes her gaze on his as she draws the stocking over her foot and eases it up her leg. She hears the tell-tale hitch in his breathing, and senses the arousal that begins to colour his vibrations, and she can see his cock beginning to thicken and lengthen. She smirks at him, then lowers her foot, and repeats the process with her left leg and the second stocking. By the time she's got them both on, Phil's hard and dripping pre-cum. She thinks about ignoring his request to sit on his face, and instead sinking down onto his cock, but she can always do that afterwards. 

She climbs up onto the bed, and he directs her to sit on his face with her back to the wall, rather than facing it. She kneels over him, then lowers her sex down onto his mouth, and he moans as he laps at her flesh. He wraps his left hand around her right ankle, then hooks his right arm around her thigh so that the lacy top of the stocking is brushing against his skin. She's half convinced his cock gets even harder, and she licks her lips as she considers leaning forward and wrapping her mouth around the fat head. Later, maybe. Instead she begins to rock her hips from side to side in a slow, steady motion, and he groans, the sound muffled by the fact that his mouth is buried in her wet pussy. She stretches her arms out along the top of the headboard, holding herself secure as his tongue works deep inside her.

She comes twice more before she lifts herself off Phil's face, then moves to stretch out beside him. He immediately rolls onto his side and wraps his right arm around her torso, before beginning to kiss her. She's grown used to tasting herself on him but it still gives her a thrill.

"I don't think we should waste this, do you?" she asks, reaching down to curl her fingers around his rampant erection.

He groans when she swipes her thumb over the head, then rolls the rest of the way on top of her, and she grins up at him as she guides his cock into her wet sex. It's only as he's beginning to thrust that she realises she's still wearing her stockings, which makes her smile against Phil's mouth.

They end up needing another shower before they finally get dressed and go out to eat. They're 'on duty' again tonight – keeping an eye on two men from the office they've infiltrated, men who show signs of being high up in the Watchdogs' hierarchy. This op is to gather as much intel as they possibly can on the Watchdogs, with the intention of smashing the organisation once and for all – and given the number of times HYDRA came back to haunt them, she knows it might not be possible to put an end to the Watchdogs after this op, but she's got to try. Of course, ending the Watchdogs won't end the persecution of her people – for that they need the Sokovia Accords to be dismantled – but that's politics, and not really something she can do much about as a lowly SHIELD agent who's only half-trusted by the Director, despite the fact he's also an Inhuman.

Daisy stifles a sigh of annoyance at the thought of Jeff Mace, and makes herself focus on tonight's dinner. One step at a time, she knows. But eventually she and the Director will have a reckoning.

"Ready?" Phil asks as he pulls into the restaurant's parking lot. 

Daisy puts her game face on and nods. "Ready."


End file.
